During a standard workday a painter may use one or more paint roller sleeves. Further, in many jobs more than one coat of paint is required. Moreover, if the job is not finished prior to a lunch break or at the end of the workday, the sleeve must be cleaned or discarded. There is a need for a device in which a freshly used, yet to be cleaned paint roller sleeve can be stored overnight, ready for reuse the next day, week or month or anytime in the future including for touch-up paint jobs.